Wait For Me My Love
by 00Zero
Summary: "Why, why are you telling me this now?" he wanted to know. They had been friends since childhood. Why did she never tell him before? Why now when it was so close to her wedding? She was to be married tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**There's so many stories to be written, but I can't write. This is an old story I dug up from my computer. It doesn't have any real lead. I shouldn't even published this one, but oh well, I'm bored. Review please.**

* * *

"I love you, Inuyasha," she smiled sadly at her friend who held his opened door facing her.

"W-what?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped. To say that he was shock was an understatement. He never saw this coming.

"I've always been in love with you." Kikyo explained sadly.

"Why, why are you telling me this now?" he wanted to know. They had been friends since childhood. Why did she never tell him before? Why now when it was so close to her wedding? She was to be married tomorrow.

"Maybe I just want to be selfish for once. I just want to let you know how I truly feel. Because I will never see you again." Kikyo would move to the capital city; to where her future husband, the king, lived.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like they had been crushed and his heart felt like it had been stabbed. The thought that he would never see her again was unbearable. At that moment he knew she was not just a childhood friend to him. He too had been in love with her. He just never realized until she broke the forbidden spell.

She was a priestess while he was a half-demon. They should not even be friends.

"Then don't get marry." He pulled her into his arms.

"You know I can't do that, Inuyasha." She returned his embrace, her head rested onto his solid chest. "I have to marry King Naraku. It's the only way we can pay the debt." Inuyasha held her tighter. "Kaede is only eight, Inuyasha. I cannot let my family suffer knowing I can help."

"But I won't accept it!" he held her so tight as if his life depended on it.

He did not stop her before thinking she wanted to be married. However, now was a different story. Now that he knew they were in love, he would not let her go. She may be selfless, but he was not.

"We have to accept it." Kikyo sigh into his chest. "My father will die if I don't marry him."

"I won't let you. Wait for me. No matter how many years it takes, I will come for you." He will come up with a plan to free her. She could not just run away, she would not put her family's life in danger.

"Thank you." she told him sadly. She was both happy and sad. She was happy her feelings was return. That he would come for her. But she was sad that Inuyasha now carried a burden he should not have.

But for the moment, she would relished all the happiness she could. Before she would part forever and never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story barely has 20 people clicked on it. For some strange reason (not always this way) this have motivated me to write second chapter. Normally when no one read it, I lose interest in them. I hope I would have more readers this time. I have my finger cross. :D Review please.**

* * *

Kikyo changed from her normal clothes, the priestess dress, white blouse and long red skirt, into a thick green fancy kimono. It was provided to her by her husband-to-be Naraku.

She was no longer carrying the village's priestess duty now that she would soon be a married woman. Even so, she still wanted her bowl and arrows with her. I had always been a part of her.

Stepping out of her small wooden hut, exposed herself to the chilly morning air, the horse carrier was awaiting her. Five samurais were there to escort her to their lord. But to Kikyo, they were prisoner guards making sure she would reach the death yard.

Kikyo walked tall and proud, her head held high. Her father, a scrawny man in mid-forties, followed her out. Kaede, an eight year old girl, Kikyo's sister, was beside their father. The villagers were also there to see her go.

"Lady Kikyo" the middle-aged samurai, the leader, bowed to her. The rest of the younger men followed suit. Kikyo bowed slightly in respond.

"It is time to go," he said.

"Yes." Kikyo nodded.

She knew Inuyasha was somewhere watching. She could sense his demonic aura, but she would not look his way. She had said her goodbye last night and she would not look for him again.

Because she might change her mind.

"Kikyo," Kaede took a hesitate step toward her big sister, a hand still held her father's. Her eyes were shimmery and tears were threatening to fall.

The elder girl turned to her little sister, her eyes softened.

"Come," she called to the girl, opening her arms. Kaede rushed toward Kikyo and buried her face into her waist, sobbing freely.

"I don't want you to go," Kaede said, hugging her sister tight. They had always been close since their mother died when Kaede was only five. Kikyo was both her sister and mother figure.

"I know, but I have to go." Kikyo said kindly. "It is my duty to protect our family." She explained softly to her little sister.

Her father had borrowed money for medicine when their mother got sick. Right after that there was a raid in the village and the village was stripped naked. To fix the village, he went and borrowed some more money.

In the past three years, Kikyo's family had been paying the debt with whatever they could, crops, animals, anything. However, they had reached the point where they could no longer afford to pay.

Naraku then offered the marriage to Kikyo's father in exchange to free the debt. For his life - because otherwise he would be killed.

She had no option but to marry him.

The morning sun rose higher. The morning drew dropped from tree leaves. Bird chips loudly as they flew across the colorful sky.

"You understand that, don't you?" Kikyo asked.

Kaede nodded into her sister's waist.

"Now that I am gone, please take good care of father and the house." Kikyo comment gently. Her sister only nodded her head in respond.

"Lady Kikyo," the same samurai interrupted. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but it is time for us to leave. Otherwise we will not reach the capital by nightfall."

Kikyo nodded in understanding and parted from her sister. She briefly bit her farewell to her father and stepped inside the carrier. Her long bowl was sitting beside her.

_Goodbye Inuyasha_- she said inwardly. At that moment, his present suddenly disappeared. She felt her heart gone cold. She knew he had left.

And a part of her left with him.

Her heart would always felt hollow because the man she would bed was not Inuyasha.

Not the man she loved.

Inuyasha...

* * *

**RadicalEdward6:** Thanks. I will. :D But I don't know when the next chapter will.

**KIKXSESSHY:** Thanks. I will try to make a story out of it. I can't promise you yet, but I will try. Thanks for the review. :D

Tuesday, November 5, 2013


End file.
